<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna Meet Anyone Else by Nocturnalchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755980">I Don't Wanna Meet Anyone Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild'>Nocturnalchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal our Scars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anxiety, Boxer AU, Domestic scenes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jackie Welles Lives, Jackie welles is a loving friend, Light Angst, Modern AU, OC is an artist, OC is insecure, Old Friends, modern!Jackie Welles, unrequieted feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalchild/pseuds/Nocturnalchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Welles, a rising star boxer and Mey, a little struggling illustrator, build an unlikely but tender “friendship” through the years in the booming heart of Hong-Kong city.</p><p>Ps: This is a modern AU Jackie Welles Fic ^^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Welles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heal our Scars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Wanna Meet Anyone Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, so that modern! Jackie fic is happening! </p><p>It’s just I think I will post just stand-alone scenes for now,  as I don’t have a guiding line for my “fic”, and I don’t have the time to really work on it steadily :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>- Why you wanna drag me to the Afterlife Jacks, you don’t even dance! You go there to watch the girls. Come on, why should I come to see you watch the girls? Huh? Give me one single valid reason.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>She was almost screaming, while not angry at all, she was annoyed with his insistence lately. He was bugging her again to meet his friends, his <em>guys friends</em>, and it started to wear on her, for good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  Bold of you to assume I don’t dance, chica, he shook his head, Anyway, Placide, mi compa would be there, I thought…maybe you would want to meet him. Great guy, stable in the head, killer instinct, you should see his washboard, chica-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  Jack, am I gonna meet the guy on a ring? or on a date?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Just told myself-  he started, scratching the base of his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  Stop telling yourself things about who I wanna meet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  And who do<em> you</em> wanna meet? Jackie crossed his arms on his chest, investigative.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Maybe no one?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- No mames! He groaned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- You’re really my closest and only friend…and I don’t wanna meet other friends.  she cringed internally at her stupid get-away line. She wanted to wheedle him a little bit; after all, he just always wanted to do good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  Oh, really? I thought there was a certain …Sun-Hi?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  Nah, she’s just a nice acquaintance, you know…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  Hum hum…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Yeah, like nice people you chat with and joke around, but in the end of the day, no one tells the other what’s really in their plate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-  I’d swear I saw you two flirting, but ok.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- What?! When? How? No!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She almost choked on her latte.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Eh, olvidalo, he thew up a dismissive hand and gave her a puzzled look before he asked;</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Why…why don’t you wanna be around more people?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- More people like?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Open up for other people, go have a gas at the dance… I dunno, hermana.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She kept silent for a while, chewing on the last bit of cake left. He was patient, he was always patient with her, she realized. He was really a good <em>friend</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Because I have you. Look at you Jack, you fill any room you step into, don’t have room for anyone else here.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She tried a joke, but she was telling the truth, and she wasn’t just talking about the rooms of her modest apartment. She bit on her lip, anxious to have revealed more than she intended to. But he laughed, big and genuine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Why me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Why are you making it harder?</em> she wanted to say but instead:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Because you didn’t stop bugging me just a few hours after I met you, she giggled nervously. Jack, you invited me to you mama’s birthday just the day after we met-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Hey, not my fault if her birthday was the day after.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was such a big idiot. She sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- So you’re insinuating that I forced myself on you, huh? He was still joking, she could tell, but beneath his detached tone pointed anxiety, maybe a hint of hurt, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- No, Jackie, that’s not what- listen, if I wanted to keep you out I would have done it, I did it plenty of times and in the most uncivilized ways, you have no idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Big ass chingona  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- My ass is not that big but thank you. She meant it to be stern but her voice broke with laugher at the last word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- I don’t know, Jack. She resumed when he didn’t want to stop staring at her in an expectant way. Seriousness returned to her tone, she looked at him with sorry eyes, tugged on her long sleeves again. – Why are we even having this conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was still staring, scrutinizing her face for she didn’t know what and it was more than she could handle. The green of his eyes was gleaming in the morning light and in them, something was swimming, something she wished was true, something she feared and wanted and ran from. His eyes were always betraying that intelligence he refused to show the rest of the world. She thought that in them, bathed all the truth she wanted to know but couldn’t believe, so she looked away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Shouldn’t bug you on one of your Saturday mornings huh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now he looked mildly upset and she noted that his eyes were tired. He was tired of her, she thought, that’s it, he finally had his fill. She swallowed her rising sourness, eyes low on something other than his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck him, everywhere she looked she saw him, he was invading every space she tried to keep safe and empty for so long. Fuck him and his patience, and his kindness and his big beautiful head.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- Better be going. He simply said before he finally withdrew from her little kitchen and she sighed, tension leaving her body all at once, just like cold settled again, deep in her bones.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- We still having that movie night? She ran after him, after all, cursed her stupid legs at every step.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- O’course, sweet peanuts or caramel corn?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-You know the answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Sure I do, ahi luego. He winked and closed the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Definitely,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>damn him.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish translation:<br/>Mi compa : my pal<br/>No mames !: come on!<br/>Chingona: he meant badass here.<br/>Olvidalo : forget it<br/>Ahi luego : later<br/>Hermana : sis<br/>Chica : girl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>